


Lonely.

by slut_zawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I just want to put it out here, Poetry, Prose Poem, also love this female OC, and I'm so proud of him, because this is the kind of stuff I love to write, do not copy to another site, he learns how to be happy again, idk it's my, like a warm blanket of sadness but with a happy ending, no one will read this and that's okay, she is like an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut_zawa/pseuds/slut_zawa
Summary: “Beautiful.”A soprano voice rings.He looks up.Blue.Two oceans stare into the blacknessOf his eye sockets.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Original works





	Lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Not a fanfic, but an original work!! I wrote this years ago and I recently finished it so I figured I would post it!
> 
> Read it slowly, take your time with it because it's poetry, bro.
> 
> If you like my writing, support me!! https://ko-fi.com/nurse_brit

Flames reflect in those 

Desolate eyes,

Licking at the worn brick,

Suffusing his grey locks with

vermillion.

Gnawing.

That never-ending clawing,

Ripping at his insides.

_ Vacío, _

They called it. 

Naming it did not help.

It did not provide reprieve,

Nor healing.

It just was.

Other eyes glowed,

Pinched at the corners,

Stinging with 

Pity.

Pity. 

That nasty thing.

Those eyes felt sad for him,

Yet they never dared speak a word.

Never lent a hand,

Never held him,

Never understood.

The intruding image

That haunts him

Renders at the back of his skull. 

A little girl,

Running, playing, laughing.

The memory twists,

stained in sanguine,

The piercing scream.

He shuts his eyes tight, 

Willing it away.

The photograph in his palm

Crinkles slightly.

All that is left of her.

“Beautiful.”

A soprano voice rings.

He looks up.

Blue.

Two oceans stare into the blackness 

Of his eye sockets.

His eyebrows crease,

For these eyes do not twist 

In pity, anger, 

These eyes do not carry judgement.

They are curious, gentle, knowing.

He blinks away a tear. 

After being an arid desert

For years,

He cannot understand how

His eye is wet. 

Empty stares into full.

The corners of her lips turn up.

She reaches out a hand,

Placing it in his.

Where he always would withdraw,

His hand is cemented in place,

Unable to tear himself away from her 

Penetrating gaze. 

Her small, soft hand

Rests perfectly in his palm.

It pulls him up from the chair by the fire

And out into the crisp autumn air.

“You should see this.” She says with a smile,

Blue orbs lively with 

Joy.

Who would dare look at him

With such a contented expression?

As if he had caused that emotion.

He could not understand.

Leaves crunch under their shoes,

Car horns honk as they run across the street.

“Hurry!” She laughs again, like bells,

The ring filling his empty chest.

He feels a sound bubbling up from the back of his throat.

He realizes,

He is laughing too.

He watches how her dress flows elegantly

Behind her, following her into the trees.

A sound of delicate running water 

Melts into the birdsong and leaves rustling

In the wind.

Coupled with her humming,

It is the most beautiful noise he has ever heard.

Together,

They step out into the small clearing.

Water trickles down the rocks,

Meandering into a million tiny waterfalls,

Gracing the rocks below.

“Sit,” she welcomes him to a small patch of grass

Close to the edge of the water. 

Her feet dangle over the edge,

Her toes wiggling the little river rocks

As her feet dip into the water.

He sits. His feet grace the top of the water.

The temperature a shock, he flinches a bit,

Then plunges his feet down, letting the water wash over him.

He sighs.

Occasionally her blonde hair whips him in the face.

He doesn’t mind.

They sit in silence for a long time.

Content. Whole.


End file.
